forgoten love and hatred
by SpiritOfTheLandXIII
Summary: sasuke is young and alone. the only one who notices him is itachi. what happens whan there parents leave for a few months? worning yaoi, incest, parring itaxsasu


"SASUKE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN BED?! YOU SHOUD BE OUT THERE TRAINING LIKE YOUR BROTHER!!!!" The yelling of the head of the Uchiha clan could be heard all over Konoha. There in his bed was the youngest of the clan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sorry father." He said with his head hung low. No mater what he did he could never impress his father.

"SORRY ISNT GOOD ENUGH! NOW GET DOWN STARS GET DRESSED AND GO TRAIN!" Sasuke gave a short nod before getting out of bed. Wile his father walked a way he was mumbling something about a 'worthless kid' but Sasuke was use to this for it happened every morning even though his brother wasn't up yet.

When he got down stares he found that his mom and dad were getting ready to go but where…? He looked around the room for a source of information and he landed on his brother. "Oniisan where's mom and dad going?" he asked with pure black questioning eyes. Itachi gave a short sigh before answering.

"There going on a business trip fore a couple of months and I will be in charge!" he said not even giving a glance at his ototo.

"Ok Itachi were going now so if there's anything you need just ask your Aunt and/or Uncle."

"Itachi you better train wile were gone got it? **Especially you Sasuke! If you don't improve by the time we get back…**"

"Come on honey we got to go now or we'll be late!" and with that they were gone. Sasuke saw a very scary smirk placed on his brother's face.

"I thought they'd never leave!" Itachi started to star at his little brother with a glint in his eye. Sasuke was confused and scared at the way Itachi was staring at him but then decided to eat before asking questions. As Sasuke went and got his breakfast Itachi got up and left but before doing so he said "I'm going to the store to rent a few movies so don't destroy the house wile I'm gone ok." And then he disappeared. Sasuke just stared questionly at the spot where his brother once was and started to have a sickening feeling but decided to just shake it off.

2 hours later…

Sasuke was in his room getting ready to go train when he heard the front door open and then his name being called from the sweet voice of his older brother, "SASUKE!" he immediately ran down the stares to see what his brother wants. When Itachi saw his little brother he immediately looked at his appearance. "What? You're not going to spend time with me, instead you're going to go train the whole day and leave me home alone?"

"What? B-but Itachi you never spend time with me." Sasuke had to chock the words out as he stared at the floor as a tear threatened to fall as he remembered all the times he ignored him and never spent time with him. Itachi immediately sensed his brothers sadness, knelt down and wiped away the tear and stared into his eyes, and Sasuke stared right back.

"I know ototo and I'm sorry. You see I would of spent time with you but if I did dad would think that I was getting weak and that I would be influencing you to get weaker, and then he'd start yelling, and hitting, and it wouldn't be pretty. That's way I want to spend time with you now, when he wasn't hear, ansd by the lookes of it he'll be gone for a long time."

Sasuke couldn't believe his ears. _'d-d-did he just say what I thought he-no he wouldn't this is definitely not-' _"who are you and what did you do with my brother and how long will you be staying?!" at this Itachi just smiled in amusement witch scared Sasuke even more.

'_I knew he would say that. Oh Sasuke how beautiful you are and at such a small age as well. To bad your wonderful talent is being wasted away when they could be put for oh so greater things then just running away.' _

After staring of into his brothers wonderful eyes Sasuke couldn't help but feel light headed. More silence then…all of a sudden Itachi had pulled Sasuke towards him implanting his lips upon his. At first Sasuke was full of shock at what his brother's actions but then all of a sudden started to feel the pleasure coursing through his body. _'I want-I want more!' _Sasuke thought as he returned the kiss hoping for more pleasure but just as he was getting into the kiss Itachi had broken away. "I know you want more Sasuke and you could but only on certain conditions."

End Chapter………

**AN: there's chapter one hope you enjoyed it. So ya please review. **

**Itachi: I hate father even more now…**

**Sasuke: oh so now you care for me!**

**glares dagers at each other**

**Me: guy's please don't start now:'(**

**Both Itachi and Sasuke:hn**

**me: you guys are hopeless. **


End file.
